<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Last by ImJustFandomTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556424">At Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash'>ImJustFandomTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield &amp; Co. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Childbirth, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, King Thorin, Pregnancy, Protective Thorin, Romance, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie, graphic depictions of blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the wife of Thorin Oakenshield could be a challenging task, but being the PREGNANT wife of Thorin Oakenshield? Well, that was a whole different story. Carrying the child now for fourteen months, it seems your child is going to be MUCH more dwarf than human, and it raises a serious question for both you and Thorin: are you even going to be able to deliver this child? How will your husband help you through the stress and help to deliver your child? </p><p>And most importantly, will you even survive childbirth?</p><p>Thorin Oakenshield x Fem! Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield &amp; Co. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't write a lot of pregnancy stuff nor fluff anymore, so this is how I make up for lol</p><p>I was thinking about making a oneshot book for Richard Armitage and his characters, but I'm haven't watched Pilgrimage nor Robin Hood yet. I don't have a means to do so just yet, but trust me when I say I still wanna fuck Raymond de Merville and Guy like there's no tomorrow LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Pregnancy was a journey that you had no idea would be extremely challenging. Sure, you had your perceptions, but you should have known that dwarven pregnancies were much different than human pregnancies.</p><p>After all, you had been pregnant for over fourteen moon cycles…or fourteen months…or a year and two months</p><p>Your belly was incredibly swollen, making it hard to walk on some days. Your back ached for hours, your feet were swollen from holding the weight of your belly, and some days you couldn’t even get up. Just like now. You had woken up incredibly late in the day, the sun shining hotly from the skylight your husband had installed to let more natural light in, and you desperately needed to go to the restroom.</p><p>You wiggled a bit, rolling around in your sheets and feeling incredibly hot. Flicking the blankets from your body, you winced as your neck ached. Movement from beside you caught your attention, and a warm hand began to gently caress your face. You looked over, looking over into the eyes of your lover, and you smiled tiredly.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>A deep rumble came from your lover, and he replied tiredly, leaning over and kissing your lips softly.</p><p>“It is hardly morning…but good morning nonetheless, my queen.”</p><p>You hummed at the feeling of his beard scratching your lips, and you mumbled.</p><p>“I hope this baby will come today. I can’t take another day of not being able to roll over and get up on my own! Thorin, I’m <em>miserable</em>.”</p><p>Thorin chuckled and gently rubbed your belly, humming softly.</p><p>“I know, but you know that I am here to help you.”</p><p>You could feel the baby move around, responding to Thorin’s touch, and you winced a bit.</p><p>“I was hoping being human would have some sort of influence on how long I would have to carry this child…but it seems they will be more dwarf than human. Help me up.”</p><p>Thorin chuckled as he sat up, helping you up the best that he could without causing you discomfort.</p><p>“Is that such a bad thing?”</p><p>You hummed deeply when Thorin began to gently knead at your sore shoulders and neck.</p><p>“No, but it does worry me. What if I am not able to deliver our child because of how big they are?”</p><p>Thorin gently kissed the back of your neck, whispering softly as he rubbed your sides.</p><p>“You are a strong woman…you will be able to deliver our child, my love.”</p><p>You sighed before standing up, waddling carefully to the bathroom and flicking off your knickers. You were a human…about to be delivering a large child into the world…it worried you. Thorin had much faith in you….but after this child, what about the bleeding you would go through? What if you didn’t survive that? As you went to the restroom, you huffed deeply and replied loudly.</p><p>“But Thorin, I am just a human…what if I don’t survive this?”</p><p>“Please, ghivashel…do not speak of such things.”</p><p>You rubbed your forehead and let your shoulders fall.</p><p>“But Thorin…it is a reality that we must take into consideration. I-“</p><p>You cut yourself off, wincing as a pain began to bloom from your nethers, and Thorin asked softly.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>You whimpered a bit.</p><p>“I…I’m just having contractions is all. Your son is very active.”</p><p>“Son?”</p><p>You chuckled as Thorin peeked from around the doorway, rotating your hips to ease your pain.</p><p>“Yes. I have a feeling our child is going to be a boy.”</p><p>Thorin smiled before he noticed your movements, and he asked you.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>You hummed a bit, closing your eyes as you did your hip rotations, repeating reassuringly.</p><p>“I’m having contractions is all.”</p><p>The pain became a bit more intense, and you bit your lip. Thorin took a moment to observe you before walking in, kneeling before you and rubbing your thighs.</p><p>“My love, maybe we should call for Oin. You <em>are</em> due any day now.”</p><p>Swallowing thickly, you looked at Thorin for a moment before you sighed and nodded.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Thorin kissed your forehead firmly, saying.</p><p>“Stay right here and don’t move. I will find Oin as soon as I can, ‘ibinê.”</p><p>You nodded, giving Thorin a kiss on his cheek, and he smiled warmly at you before quickly leaving. As the minutes rolled by, the pain in your pelvis intensified, and you hissed deeply, squeezing your legs shut. Beginning to curse in Khuzdul, you gripped the tub tightly. The pain went away for a moment, and you took that moment to breathe.</p><p>When Oin walked in, you were on your knees, gripping the tub tightly as another contraction ran through your lower half. You could feel yourself shaking, and Oin hummed deeply when he got close to you, gently pressing along your back. He pointed out, gesturing with his head.</p><p>“She might be going into labor finally. Lass, do you mind if I check?”</p><p>You shook your head, and Oin began to feel you for dilation. He nodded after a moment, taking his hands from your body.</p><p>“I’d say she will be birthing by the end of this night or tomorrow. I will make some tea to ease the pain, as well as some ointments.”</p><p>Thorin nodded, thanking Oin, and the dwarf king began to gently rub your back. You sighed, forehead on the side of the tub, and Thorin asked softly.</p><p>“What do you need, my queen? How can I help ease your pain?”</p><p>You hummed deeply.</p><p>“I don’t know…this is the first time I’m having a child. I don’t know what to expect, Thorin…what can I even do while in labor?”</p><p>Thorin was at a loss as well. He really didn’t know what to expect either…nor did he know what you could do during the labor process…but he knew maidens who did.</p><p>“I will go fetch Dis and ask her to bring midwives with her. They will know the answers to our questions.”</p><p>You nodded, and Thorin disappeared for a second time. Oin mixed and procured his ointments at Thorin’s desk, working vigilantly and quietly as he kept his eye on you. For a few minutes, it was pleasantly quiet, save for your humming as you worked through your labor pains. The door opened, and a soft voice hummed at you.</p><p>“Come on, dear. The bed is a much more comfortable place for a laboring woman.”</p><p>You looked up to see Dis, her smile soft as she gazed at you, and you could see a few midwives peeking around the doorway with excited looks on their faces. Gently, Dis helped you up, and you took a deep breath, relaxing against the princess.</p><p>“Goodness! You are much heavier than I thought…perhaps there are two babes in your belly, dear sister!”</p><p>Your eyes bulged from your head.</p><p>“Oh, Dis, please…you will make me ill.”</p><p>“You and me both.”</p><p>Thorin’s eyes were wide, and he was rubbing his paled face, and Dis laughed heartily.</p><p>“Please! You two are quite dramatic!”</p><p>Giving Dis a look, you sat down upon the bed and rubbed your swollen belly. You mumbled.</p><p>“I am very human, and this baby…will be quite dwarf. I don’t know if I will survive this birth, but I certainly wouldn’t survive two.”</p><p>Dis gasped and nudged your shoulder.</p><p>“Sister, please! Do not say such things! You have been through many endeavors and battles, and this shall be no different!”</p><p>You cried out loudly, hands in the air as the stress began to get to you as well as pain.</p><p>“<em>But this is not war!”</em></p><p>Placing your hands on your face, you sniffled and exclaimed.</p><p>“I am giving life to a child…I am not <em>taking</em> it! I have taken so many lives in my life so effortlessly…killed mercilessly during the times of war and righteous valor…but this…<em>this</em> is something I have never done before, my dear sister. I have never <em>given</em> life before.”</p><p>Dis sighed, looking down and shaking her head. Sitting before you in the arm chair that sat on your side, Dis looked upon you with a soft gaze.</p><p>“Childbirth is never easy, no matter who may try to claim it to be. It’s terrifying, I will even admit…the first time, at least. When I had Fili, I was truly frightened. I feared many things. What if I was a terrible mother? What if I wasn’t able to provide him with the life that I knew my child would need? What if I wasn’t even able to have this child?”</p><p>Dis rubbed her forehead and looked down at her lap, smiling a bit.</p><p>“Living a life full of war and battle is not easy. It changes you…and I have no right to speak with you as if I had lived a life such like yours. I haven’t. I’ve only experienced loss and betrayal…until I met my One, Vili, and had Fili. However, I have seen it change those close to me.”</p><p>Her eyes strayed to Thorin’s, and he looked down at his feet. It was quiet for a moment and Dis patted your thigh.</p><p>“You can take life easily, but believe me when I say that you can give it as well. You are about to, darling. This child is going to be proof that you are not as evil as you think you are.”</p><p>You shook your head, whispering.</p><p>“I do not believe myself to be evil…I just fear that I may be exposing my child to a life that will be unkind to him. There are dark times coming upon us, my sister…a darkness stirs within the southern parts of Middle Earth-“</p><p>A painful contraction rendered you silent, and you clenched your fists, hissing out.</p><p>“-I will not be able to live with myself if I expose my child to a life of madness and tyranny that grows in the grounds of Mordor.”</p><p>Thorin said softly, rubbing your back as he came by your side.</p><p>“Amralime, do not think of such negative things. Our child will live a prosperous, kind, and safe life in our kingdom. They will not be exposed to such a life that you speak of. I will make sure of it.”</p><p>He kissed your neck firmly, and you whimpered softly.</p><p>“I do not doubt you, my One…it is <em>I</em> that I doubt. I’m scared, Thorin…that I will not be able to help you ensure that fate. I am human, Thorin. I am not as strong as you.”</p><p>Thorin’s jaw clenched, and Dis patted your knee comfortingly.</p><p>“You may not be strong as us physically, but you have the stubbornness of a dwarf. I believe you to be too stubborn to allow such to be what ends you, dear.”</p><p>“Do I have a choice?”</p><p>Dis nodded, replying softly.</p><p>“I believe you to, yes. Have more faith in yourself. You will have only the finest healers here with you tonight. Even Tauriel has offered her services for when your child is to be born.”</p><p>You nodded slowly, and Thorin asked Dis.</p><p>“Midwives, Dis…I wish to be alone with my One for a moment.”</p><p>The midwives and Dis nodded, and when they left, Thorin stood between your legs, cupping your face.</p><p>“My One, I cannot stress to you enough how much I cannot bear to hear you speak of your premature death so freely. I cannot bear the thought of you leaving me so soon…especially when we have a son to raise. You <em>must</em> understand that.”</p><p>Your eyes filled with tears, and you apologized, holding onto his hands tightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Thorin…I just can’t have much confidence in myself. I’m so…so large, Thorin…so abnormally…humans only carry children for nine months…but it’s been fourteen. This child very well could be much bigger than what I…than what I might be able to accommodate for them.”</p><p>“I know. I know that.”</p><p>Thorin whispered, placing his forehead upon yours, his own eyes glassy.</p><p>“It is why I have called for only the best healers in all of Middle Earth…because I know how likely it is that you won’t survive this.”</p><p>Thorin shook his head a bit, his nose brushing against your own and tickling your skin.</p><p>“I fear that you may not get to see the prosperous life our son will have, and it has kept me for much of the night. I have dreamt of you-“</p><p>He choked up, and you whispered, gently caressing his face.</p><p>“Please, do not…do not speak of fantasized deaths and sleepless nights. We will get through this, Thorin. We have the combined efforts of the most elite medicine…the best of Dwarf and Elf.”</p><p>Thorin nodded slowly, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I just…you <em>must</em> see that you are not the only one who has seen your fate.”</p><p>You nodded and then groaned, lying back on the bed and covering your face.</p><p>“Thorin, I do apologize….but these contractions are distracting me too much to even think.”</p><p>Thorin rubbed your belly gently, asking you.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you? I want you to depend on me.”</p><p>You rubbed your face and murmured, holding your hands up.</p><p>“Help me up and undress the rest of me. I’m too hot…this heat with the fear is making me nauseous.”</p><p>Thorin nodded and helped you to sit back up, peeling off your tunic and grabbing a cold washcloth. Gently, he rubbed it all around your body, cooling you down significantly, and you huffed a bit.</p><p>“Thorin, if this child really is a boy…I want to name them Frerin.”</p><p>Thorin froze, staring down at you as he held the washcloth to your chest. Thorin was at a loss for words, and he asked you softly after a moment.</p><p>“Truly? You would do that?”</p><p>You nodded before adding.</p><p>“And if it is a girl, I would like to name the child…Thera.”</p><p>Thorin blinked, asking in question.</p><p>“Thera?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s….honorable to keep up the tradition of the beginning of your name, isn’t it?”</p><p>Thorin covered his mouth, looking away. He was emotional, trying to keep his tears at bay, and you said softly.</p><p>“I don’t mean to make you cry, my love.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>Came his choked reply. You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit before groaning, lying back onto your bed and calling.</p><p>“I…I want Oin back in here….I can’t take these labor pains!”</p><p>Thorin took that opportunity to exit from the room. Oin came in a couple moments later, and he sat you up, making sure you stay covered with the fur blanket.</p><p>“Alright, lass. Drink this tea. It’s brewed with athelas and a couple other herbs that will ease your pain.”</p><p>You nodded before downing the tea. Oin said softly.</p><p>“It will take a bit, but it <em>should</em> help ease your pain.”</p><p>“Thank you, Oin. I appreciate this. I am hungry though…is it safe to eat during labor?”</p><p>Oin nodded.</p><p>“Yes, there hasn’t been record of a complicated birth simply because of eating.”</p><p>You nodded, and the midwives and Dis came back into the room.</p><p>“Goodness, sister, what on Earth did you say to my brother?”</p><p>You flushed and answered softly.</p><p>“I told him that I wanted to name our son Frerin…if our child is a boy.”</p><p>Dis froze, her eyes trained widely on you, and she covered her mouth as her eyes became glassy.</p><p>“Oh, Mahal! Thorin, I’m <em>so</em> sorry for calling you an emotional fool!”</p><p>=</p><p>After having a small dinner, Dis and Thorin calmed down significantly. They were back in the room with you, both oddly quiet. You had moved to the bath, the large basin moved into the bedroom, and you were lying in the warm water. Thorin was lying behind you, wearing only a thin pair of night trousers, holding you close and playing with your hair. He was braiding and unbraiding your hair, humming in harmony with you while you hummed.</p><p>Dis was reading, glasses low on her nose, and the midwives were gossiping to themselves as they prepared the room. There were many cloths and medical utensils on Thorin’s desk, all waiting for you when the time would come to deliver your baby. The warm water of the bath was alleviating your pains greatly, and Thorin asked you softly.</p><p>“Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“I’m feeling a bit better….the water and Oin’s tea has helped greatly.”</p><p>Thorin nodded before kissing your temple, and the conversation of the midwives met your ears.</p><p>“I hear the pointy-ear that is with the youngest Prince is going to be here too.”</p><p>“Ya don’t say? I thought that elf king woulda kept her in his halls. Mahal knows he never lets anybody leave without his consent!”</p><p>“Please, don’t ya know that the elf maiden is <em>betrothed</em> to the young prince? She is his One! They’ll be married come spring, I hear. If the elf king has any heart left, he won’t keep his kin from their loves.”</p><p>“Mm, I don’t like the thought of working beside elves. Too nosy and smug, the lot of them.”</p><p>“Now, now, I quite like the maiden! I hear she’s got a good head upon her shoulders, pointy-ear or not!”</p><p>“Please, I’ll work with no elf!”</p><p>You sat up and said sternly to the older midwives who were speaking ill of Tauriel.</p><p>“I’ll have no ill-speech of my nephew’s destined one in my chambers! If you have an issue with Mahal’s gift that he has given the prince, then perhaps I may take your head from your shoulders so you may meet with him and ask him why he has created a sacred bond between dwarf and elf for yourself.”</p><p>You growled deeply, Thorin holding onto your waist tightly as you tried to stand up.</p><p>“Or perhaps I could entice you to face the wrath of my sister, the one who birthed the prince destined to the elf-maiden herself? I am sure that Princess Dis wouldn’t mind it.”</p><p>The midwives looked down at their feet, muttering.</p><p>“I apologize, my queen…I meant no harm by my words.”</p><p>“Harm has still been done. Get out. You both are dismissed! Harmful or not, I will not tolerate gossip about my kin while it is in my very presence lest I cut your tongue from your very mouth!”</p><p>You grabbed your stomach when the pain flared, and Thorin said to you.</p><p>“My love, do not strain yourself.”</p><p>You lied back against him, and the elder midwives quickly left the room. You rubbed your face, and Dis hummed.</p><p>“Thank you, sister. I was about to speak…but it seems that your quick tongue beat me to it.”</p><p>You replied, head resting on Thorin’s shoulder as you gripped the side of the tub.</p><p>“I will not allow such foul words to be in my chambers. For Mahal’s sake, I am in labor! Gossip about things that do not pertain to the affairs of the kin of the King and Queen, or simply shut your mouths and do your jobs!”</p><p>The midwives nodded, going back to their work quietly, and Thorin smirked against your skin.</p><p>“I must say that it is enticing seeing you be a Queen.”</p><p>You mumbled, sliding down his body just slightly.</p><p>“Thorin, please…”</p><p>“I do quite agree! Seeing you be Queen when needed is <em>most</em> entertaining.”</p><p>Thorin’s head fell back as he groaned, and he looked over.</p><p>“Must you always interfere with my moments?”</p><p>“Only because I want to be important to you too, you know. Hurry! Tell me how much a great princess I am, brother! Make my heart race too!”</p><p>She cackled as Thorin groaned louder, and you giggled into the water of the tub.</p><p>=</p><p>After about five more hours, Oin had come in to check your dilation progress, and had declared that you were ready to begin the birthing process. You were extremely nervous, as was Thorin and Dis, and when a couple healers walked in, your anxiety rose.</p><p>“Lady Tauriel…it is great to see you.”</p><p>You turned to see the elf maiden, and Tauriel smiled at you.</p><p>“Hello, my queen.”</p><p>“Please, you are not my inferior…we have fought orcs and dragons together.”</p><p>Tauriel smiled warmly and asked you, helping down onto your knees so you could get ready to push soon.</p><p>“Do you need anything before we start?”</p><p>“I want everyone but Thorin and the female healers to leave. I’m not comfortable being naked in a room full of males, healers or not.”</p><p>Tauriel nodded, and the male healers left. There were three other elf healers with Tauriel, and they stood at the wall awaiting orders. Thorin came by your side, and Dis rolled the sleeves of her dress up.</p><p>“Alright, I think it’s about time we got this baby out! I’m eager to see Frerin II!”</p><p>“Or Thera.”</p><p>You reminded her. Dis waved her hand.</p><p>“Oh, please, sister. Firstborns are always male!”</p><p>You huffed and flicked her nose.</p><p>“You forget I am human, and in the world of Men, there is an equal balance of male and female!”</p><p>Dis laughed lightly before saying to you, kneeling before you.</p><p>“Oh yes, you fragile little human. I forget the pride of Men is much more fragile than the pride of Dwarves.”</p><p>“Dis, sister or not, I will <em>kick</em> you.”</p><p>She snorted, unimpressed. You huffed before Tauriel came to your other side, holding onto your hand as you took hers. She was smiling, amused.</p><p>“Are you ready for this, my friend?”</p><p>You took a deep breath, looking at Thorin. Thorin nodded to you comfortingly, though you could see the fear in his eyes.</p><p>“We can do this, (Y/n).”</p><p>You swallowed thickly before nodding, and you bit your lip as the pain began to increase, Oin’s medicine quickly wearing off. You took a couple deep breaths, tears filling your eyes.</p><p>“Mahal, it feels like a cycle cramp…but so much worse!”</p><p>Dis nodded, replying.</p><p>“Aye, it’s going to feel like that during this…and it will get worse.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks, Dis, that’s really helpful.”</p><p>Dis rolled her eyes and muttered.</p><p>“You hang out with brother too much. You’re as dramatic as he is.”</p><p>You gave the princess a glare, and she shrugged before jolting when you whined loudly, holding onto Thorin and Tauriel tightly. Pressure was building in your pelvis, and you let your head fall forward.</p><p>“Alright, I think you should start pushing now.”</p><p>Tauriel suggested before saying something to the elves in Sindarin. Thorin gave her a look, and the tallest of the elven maids grabbed a bamboo chute from their pocket. She knelt beside Dis.</p><p>“Please, bite down on this, my lady.”</p><p>You nodded, beginning to feel incredibly hot, sweat perspiring on your temple as you bit down on the bamboo. Then, you began to push. Your whole body clenched as a strange pain ran through you, and you gave a loud cry through your clenched teeth. Your hand squeezed Thorin’s and Tauriel’s, and you whimpered as you kept pushing. The more you pushed, the more painful it became, and you were crying after a minute, sobbing loudly around the chute of bamboo. Then, began the long process.</p><p>After about two hours of pushing and resting, you cried out loudly as the pain ripped through your bottom half once more when you pushed again, the bamboo chute falling from your lips. It was so damn painful, and you were sure that you were going to be unable to deliver the baby. Your midwives, Tauriel, Dis, and Thorin were holding your arms, legs, and body, your nails digging into your palms and cutting deeply as you clenched them so tightly. Sweat was running down your body, drenching your hair and plastering it to your forehead and body.</p><p>“Come on, my lady! You can do it!”</p><p>You let out another scream as you pushed as hard as you could, and you cried hard, whispering.</p><p>“I can’t…I can’t!”</p><p>Thorin pushed gently, rubbing your lower back gently.</p><p>“Yes you can, ghivashel. You can. If you can win a war to reclaim our home…win battles of righteous valor…then you can win this as well.”</p><p>You spread your knees apart a bit farther, biting your lip and you took a deep breath. One of the midwives dabbed a cold washcloth on your forehead, dabbing the sweat away before dabbing the tears from your cheeks. Dis’ hands gently wiped away the blood from your nethers and thighs as she whispered to you softly.</p><p>“Just a little while longer, sister. You can do this. The baby comes quickly now!”</p><p>You nodded, crying softly.</p><p>“Okay….okay….give me the chute…”</p><p>One of the maidens placed the small bamboo chute into your mouth, and you chomped down onto it before giving the best push that you could. God, you could feel the baby moving ever so slightly, could feel your insides stretching to accommodate the child, and Mahal it was so <em>painful</em>.</p><p>You screamed around the bamboo, squeezing the hands that were holding yours tightly, and you leaned forward, lying your head upon Dis’ shoulder as you squeezed as hard as you could. She seemed shocked from your gesture, and the dwarrowdam comforted you.</p><p>“It’s alright, sister! You are doing very well. Just a little more…just a little while longer!”</p><p>
  <em>‘It hurts too much….my head and heart are pounding….I feel so tired.’</em>
</p><p>Your grip loosened a bit on Tauriel’s hand, and she became alarmed.</p><p>“<em>Mellon</em>?”</p><p>Your head fell back a bit, and Thorin cupped your face, looking at you in alarm.</p><p>“My love, look at me. Look at me!”</p><p>Your eyes tiredly gazed into his, and Thorin pleaded with you.</p><p>“Not yet. Don’t give up on us just yet.”</p><p>“I can’t, Thorin….I can’t. I’m too weak...I…I can’t deliver our child.”</p><p>Tauriel looked at Thorin and suggested.</p><p>“Perhaps, we should take it from here. She is much too weak to continue.”</p><p>Thorin looked at Dis before looking back at Tauriel.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>You didn’t protest when Tauriel moved you to the bed, the midwives quickly lying down the loincloths that they had prepared for you. Tauriel began to chant quietly to you, and your eyes began to flutter.</p><p>“What are you doing to her?”</p><p>Thorin asked.</p><p>“I’m putting her to sleep. We must cut the baby from her.”</p><p>“Have you lost your sense?”</p><p>Thorin hissed. Dis put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Brother, it is the only other way the child will be able to be delivered, and we must do it quickly. The babe will suffocate if kept in her for much longer. You must trust Tauriel’s judgment, elf or not.”</p><p>Thorin was apprehensive, but he could tell that you were incredibly weak. It had taken so much out of you trying to deliver the baby, but he had to face the reality that the child was going to be too big for you to deliver. He nodded before saying.</p><p>“Fine, but I will be watching your every move.”</p><p>Tauriel nodded before gesturing with her head, and the elves immediately descended upon you. You were still halfway awake, but you could hear the elves whispering and chanting as they worked, and you were vaguely aware of a strange feeling of….openness…after a moment.</p><p>“Thorin…”</p><p>You whispered, your head rolling as you looked around.</p><p>“She’s still awake!”</p><p>Dis exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, but she cannot feel anything. In fact, she might not be aware of anything.”</p><p>She was nonchalant with her words, and Thorin swallowed thickly. Dis gave him a worried look, and Thorin’s eyes widened when he watched Tauriel lift your child from your open womb. The baby was…large. Almost the size of a crawling baby, he had to guess. On the head of the child was a black mass of hair, curly and thick. Dis covered her mouth.</p><p>“Oh…brother, look at their hair!”</p><p>Tauriel smiled widely.</p><p>“It’s a boy, my King.”</p><p>Dis and Thorin choked up, and she handed the baby to the tall elf so she could clean the babe. Tauriel looked back down and chuckled, reaching back in with glassy eyes.</p><p>“My king, she couldn’t deliver the babe because it was not just one.”</p><p>Thorin froze and whispered.</p><p>“You mean…you mean twins?”</p><p>Tauriel nodded with a wide smile.</p><p>“Yes, look! It was such a tight squeeze within her body that the first one couldn’t slip by your daughter.”</p><p>Tauriel raised her hands, and in her bloody arms was another babe with another head of black and curly hair. Dis whispered softly.</p><p>“By Durin’s beard…Mahal has blessed us, Thorin.”</p><p>Thorin’s tears fell from his eyes and he opened his arms.</p><p>“Let me hold them…let me hold my daughter and son.”</p><p>Tauriel carefully maneuvered his crying children into his arms, and Thorin cried quietly. Dis was emotional as well, saying as she gently caressed Frerin’s cheek.</p><p>“Look at them, Thorin…such beauties.”</p><p>Thorin nodded, sniffling.</p><p>“My beautiful children…I can already see that Thera will have her mother’s smile.”</p><p>Thorin looked up at your sleeping body, and Tauriel hummed deeply as she tied the last stitch. The elves hummed with her, and the room seemed to light up before dying down, and Tauriel announced.</p><p>“She should be alright, but she will sleep for quite some time. I would suggest allowing the babes to feed from her when they have calmed enough to wake up completely.”</p><p>Thorin nodded and whispered softly.</p><p>“Thank you for your help, Tauriel.”</p><p>Tauriel bowed with a smile.</p><p>“Of course. Anything for my kin.”</p><p>Thorin seemed flabbergasted as she left, and the midwives gushed over the babies.</p><p>“Oh, my king! Look at all of that hair! I reckon they’ll have beards like a true dwarrow in no time!”</p><p>Thorin smiled softly in pride, looking down at his calming children.</p><p>“Such thunderous cries! They will be forces to be reckoned with for sure!”</p><p>“Aye, but Mahal has truly blessed the Queen. We’ve been blessed with a princess!”</p><p>“Oh, she will be beautiful!”</p><p>Thorin’s cheeks were red from the praises, and he said.</p><p>“Aye, but please do not crowd. They must get some rest along with their mother before they feed.”</p><p>The midwives backed off, and Dis ushered them out.</p><p>“Out with you! Your help was much appreciated, but I will take care of it from here!”</p><p>They bowed before leaving, and Dis looked over at you. She sighed deeply before beginning to clean you up more. You looked so peaceful but so weak. You were pale from the bloodloss, cold sweat running down your forehead, and she gently dabbed at the wetness. Thorin slowly sat down on the bed beside you, and Dis hummed softly.</p><p>“She’s a strong one, Thorin…I didn’t know if she would survive.”</p><p>Thorin was quiet before he replied.</p><p>“I did not either…but now I understand why she was so abnormally large. I did not even think of the possibility of two children…let alone even one!”</p><p>Thorin caressed the head of Thera as she slept soundly, and he whispered.</p><p>“But here I am…blessed by Mahal’s very grace…”</p><p>Dis smiled at Thorin and whispered  softly.</p><p>“Father…Grandfather…Frerin, especially…they would be so proud of you, Thorin.”</p><p>Thorin looked at Dis and asked.</p><p>“Do you think so?”</p><p>Dis nodded before she jolted when you gasped awake.</p><p>“My baby…where is my baby?”</p><p>Dis rushed to you, whispering softly.</p><p>“Calm down, my sister, it’s alright. The babes are safe.”</p><p>Your eyes bulged from your head.</p><p>“Babes…as in plural? As in two?”</p><p>Dis laughed quietly while she nodded before gesturing with her head towards Thorin.</p><p>“Aye. Two babes. It’s why you weren’t able to deliver naturally. The babes were so tightly squeezed together that neither would slide on by!”</p><p>You looked beside you and began to cry. You made grabby hands at Thorin.</p><p>“I…I want my babies.”</p><p>Thorin carefully handed the babes to you, and he laid his head on your own as you held Frerin and Thera, crying to them.</p><p>“Oh, my lovely babes…my lovely children…”</p><p>You wiped your eyes carefully and whispered to Thorin.</p><p>“Thorin…Thorin, look at our babes…look at them…they’re so beautiful.”</p><p>You cried harder, and Thorin kissed your forehead, saying sweetly.</p><p>“Just like the mother who birthed them. My love, I am so proud of you…look at what you have created.”</p><p>He caressed Frerin’s cheek, and the baby shifted, opening his eyes to reveal Durin blue eyes.</p><p>“Oh…oh, Mahal…he has your eyes!”</p><p>Thorin covered his mouth and whispered softly.</p><p>“Aye, that be true…but by Durin’s beard, he reminds me so much of brother…”</p><p>Dis choked up before she whispered.</p><p>“Excuse me…I must…I must inform the kingdom of the birth of Frerin and Thera.”</p><p>She quickly walked out, and you tiredly looked up at Thorin.</p><p>“Our babies are going to be so beautiful, Thorin. We’re going to have to fight so many suitors.”</p><p>Thorin chuckled, nuzzling your skin with his cheek.</p><p>“Aye, we will. I love you so much, my One…so very much.”</p><p>You replied tiredly, the effects of Tauriel’s spell not completely worn off just yet.</p><p>“I love you so very much as well, Thorin Oakenshield…my King."</p><p>Thorin kissed your cheek, and you fell back to sleep with a grand smile, content as you held your children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS! THANK YOU!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>